


The pain of remorse

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes even those who are closest fight. This is the aftermath, for one of them.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 1





	The pain of remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-04-24

A broken smile was on Niou's lips as the dull ache spread through his chest. It always happened when he argued with Yagyuu. The other really had a talent for making the blonds emotions go hay-wire.

It had been a rather useless argument with a harmless topic, but one way or another they always managed to misread the other. And now Niou was feeling absolutely wretched, he hadn't meant to get so wound-up or to simply run out so that Yagyuu wouldn't see him cry.

Worst of all he had once again hurt Yagyuu's feelings by trying not to do so.

Now the blond was staring at the sky with dull eyes and while he wanted to apologize to the other at the same time the pain and his pride stopped him from doing so.

Why did Yagyuu have to be the only one who affected him like this?

The blond loved and hated him for it. 

It wasn't fair that whenever he tried to not hurt his feelings it would always backfire and make things worse when all Niou wanted was to make Yagyuu happy.

The sky was slowly turning scarlet and it told Niou that it was time to get his lousy ass home and get things okay again with Yagyuu, even if he wasn't sure yet on the how.


End file.
